ѕιмρℓємєитє тє αмσ
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—. ¿Porqué hiciste todo esto por mí? —preguntó nuevamente, desconcertada." "—Porque —dijo él—, simplemente te amo." "Ella sonrió levemente y se lanzó a besarlo. Un beso corto, tímido y hermoso. Un beso que significaría el comienzo de muchos más."


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias:**** Mucha cursileria, están advertidos. **

* * *

**ѕιмρℓємєитє тє αмσ**

La alarma sonó, anunciando que era un nuevo día de la jornada escolar. Golpeó el despertador. Abrió los ojos con pesar y los volvió a cerrar gracias al luminoso rayo de sol que se filtró por su ventana y fue a parar a su rostro, casi dejándola ciega.

—¡Kaoru! —la voz de su madre retumbó por toda la casa.

Gruñó.

—¡Kaoru, levántate ya!

Volvió a gruñir.

—¡Kaoru, no me hagas subir!

Gruñó nuevamente.

—¡Kaoru, voy a subir!

—¡Ya estoy levantada! —gritó siendo que aun no movía ni un pie.

Escucho los pasos de su madre que subían rápidamente por la escalera. Se levantó y corrió a darse una ducha antes de que su madre descubriera que aun no estaba lista para la escuela.

Luego de salir del baño, ya vestida con su uniforme, salió de la habitación, desayunó y luego se fue a la escuela.

* * *

—¿Puedes creerlo? —la pelirroja hablaba y hablaba sin siquiera respirar. Su amiga rubia aparentemente la escuchaba con atención, pero ella no disimulaba su poco interés en lo que narraba la chica de largo cabello rojizo.

Caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela, el cual estaba inundado de adolescentes de secundaria que corrían, reían y se alistaban para su segunda clase.

—Momoko —llamó la muchacha de cabellera azabache hasta más abajo de los hombros que sujetaba sus libros a la altura de su pecho—, ¿no te aburres de hablar de él?

—¿Eh?

—Digo, dices que lo odias y todo, pero te la pasas hablando de él ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —la pelirroja paró en seco y la observó indignada.

—Kaoru, ¿estás insinuando qué él me... gusta? —entrecerró sus orbes rosas con desconfianza.

—Tómalo como quieras —siguió caminando hacia el aula de música, sin importarle cuanto protestara la pelirroja.

En su camino al aula de música, se topó con un chico de cabellos azabaches y orbes verdes obscuros. El muchacho le sonrió. Ella estuvo a punto de sonreirle si no es porque en ese momento, toda la tropa de animadoras aparecieron, lanzándose literalmente sobre él.

Rodó los ojos con fastidió y siguió avanzando hasta su aula correspondiente ya que ya había sonado el timbre.

* * *

Salió de su aula para enfrentarse a la gran multitud de adolescentes que transitaban por el pasillo de la escuela. Caminó a paso apresurado, ignorando a cualquiera que le hablara. Sólo tenia en mente poder encontrar a esos orbes verdes claros que tanto le fascinaban.

Chocó con una multitud de estudiantes, también chocó repetidamente con algunos maestros, pero siguió avanzando sin importarle el regaño de éstos.

No hallaba por ningún lado a aquellos orbes que adoraba. Se puso de puntillas para poder visualizar mejor, entonces, la vio. Su cabello negro hasta más abajo de los hombros se movía lentamente de un lado a otro cada vez que daba un paso, sus bellos y brillantes orbes verdes esmeraldas se mantenían fijo en su camino, su rostro, como siempre, mantenía ese gesto de fastidio, seguramente provocado por tanta gente fastidiosa que la rodeaba.

Caminó casualmente hasta ella, planeando un encuentro casual, como si no la hubiese estado buscando por casi toda la escuela. En cuanto la logró visualizar mejor, le sonrió alegremente. No supo si fue su imaginación, pero había visto como una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formaba en sus bellos labios carnosos. Su corazón se aceleró.

Sintió como era jalado por varias manos. Frunció el ceño, y sólo pudo ver como las animadoras se lanzaban literalmente sobre él. Cuando logró quitárselas de encima, diciéndoles que sí aceptaría a tener algún día una cita con algunas de ellas, un día bastante lejano, el cual se aseguraría que no llegara nunca, buscó con la mirada a la azabache, pero ésta ya no estaba, solo estaba la multitud de adolescentes que corrían a sus aulas ya que el timbre ya había sonado, anunciando que las clases volvían a comenzar.

* * *

Se propuso la actividad de dormir durante toda la clases de música, pero un pequeño avión de papel que aterrizó en su cabeza la hizo abandonar toda actividad _productiva._ Quitó el avión de papel de su cabeza y miró hacia todo lados buscando el responsable. Sólo logró visualizar dos miradas: la primera, que le pertenecía a su amiga de cabello rojizo que le hacia señas constantemente, y otra de un muchacho azabache, que en el momento que lo observó, desvió la mirada rápidamente, sonrosado.

Abrió el avión de papel. En cuanto lo leyó, supuso que pertenecía a su amiga de largo cabello anaranjado.

_«¿Lo notaste?»_

Frunció el ceño.

_«¿Notar qué?»_

La chica de cabello rojizo rodó sus ojos rosas.

_«Qué si notaste como te observaba él» _

Hizo un gesto de confusión. ¿Ahora qué locuras estaba hablando su loca amiga?

_«¿De qué mierda estás hablando? _

La chica pelirroja bufó.

_«De nada, Kaoru, de nada» _

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

* * *

Tonta y loca Momoko.

—Momoko-chan, no creo que ella te quiera seguir escuchando —dijo la chica rubia de coletas altas que notaba como la pelinegra se ponía cada vez más furiosa.

—¡Pero lo que yo digo es verdad! —protestó Momoko—. ¡Vi como te miraba con mis propios ojos!

—Quizás has comido demasiados dulces —dijo molesta la azabache.

—Sí... pero aun así, estoy segura de que él no te quitó la vista de encima durante toda la clase.

—Momoko, tú siempre estás... —comenzó a decir Miyako, pero una voz varonil la detuvo.

—Hola, chicas —las tres se voltearon hacia un chico rubio que parecía nervioso.

—¿Boomer? —preguntaron las tres a unisonó. El chico comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos al tener la mirada de la rubia de coletas sobre él.

—Eh..., Kaoru —llamó Boomer.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin modal alguno.

—Mi hermano dijo si podías ir al campo de fútbol... —quiso decir, pero Momoko lo interrumpió con un grito.

—¡¿Qué hermano?! —preguntó alterada.

—Butch —dijo arqueando una ceja ante lo extrañada que se había puesto la chica de un momento a otro.

—Ah —relajó el gesto—. Entonces, ve, Kaoru ¿Qué esperas?

—Ahá —balbuceó la azabache rodando los ojos—. ¿Y qué quiere?

—Qué sé yo —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno... Miyako, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a comer un helado?

* * *

Caminó por el césped. Observó todo el campo de fútbol, éste estaba vacío. Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Cómo era posible que la citara en ese lugar y siquiera se dignaba a aparecer.

—Y tuve que hacer el gran esfuerzo de caminar hasta acá —dijo, como si del interior de la escuela al campo de fútbol fuera mucho.

Se arrojó al césped, cayendo sobre su espalda. Posó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió de inmediato al momento que algo cayó en su rostro. Se sentó y notó que lo que había caído sobre su rostro era una rosa. Arqueó una ceja y elevó la mirada. Sus orbes verdes esmeralda se ampliaron, y ahogó un jadeo de impresión al ver lo que estaba en frente de ella.

_"¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" _Era lo que estaba escrito en el césped con pétalos de rosas.

—¿Quisieras? —una voz la hizo voltear. Entonces, se volvió a topar con aquellos orbes verdes—. Por favor, dime que sí. Tú sabes cuanto odio todo esto de ser cursi...

La chica quedó sin palabras. Jamás se habría imaginado que un chico como él, fuera tan... romántico.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó—. ¿Porqué hiciste todo esto por mí? —preguntó nuevamente, desconcertada.

—Porque —dijo él—, _simplemente te amo._

Ella sonrió levemente y se lanzó a besarlo. Un beso corto, tímido y hermoso. Un beso que significaría el comienzo de muchos más.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "por supuesto que sí"

_._

_•·.·´¯`·.·•The end__•·.·´¯`·.·• _

* * *

Ay, maten a Dalia, por favor.

Esto si que es lo más cursi que he escrito en mi vida, mis sinceras disculpas a los que no les guste las cosas **taaaaan** románticas. Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la personalidad de los verdes, pero, no sé, quise hacerlos diferentes)): Al menos, ¿les gustó? ¿aunque sea un poquito?

Pero... ¿a qué si soy bien adorable? Fdsflkaj okya:c.

¿Reviews?


End file.
